1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology that is used for a display device employing a bi-stable display element as a display element.
2. Related Art
In bi-stable display elements, in order to improve the rewrite speed, partial rewriting is performed in which only a portion of a display region is rewritten (for example, JP-A-2009-42780 and JP-T-2007-530984).
Only one type of look-up table (LUT) is used to cause transitions between gray levels. Therefore, in some cases, a transition of the gray level of a pixel during update looks strange to a viewer.